KHR Your life with the 1st Vongola Generation (GiottoPrimo Romance)
by Sekata
Summary: You are Cozarts childhood friend and crush (thats because there is slight!Cozart x Reader too) and end up being the long time girlfriend of the famous Vongola Primo, Giotto. While you were in lovely memories about your past, Daemon Spade plans something. Giotto x Reader Slight!Cozart x Reader
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and I don't own you.**_

(The numbers in the flashbacks are standing for your age)

~Flashback – 9 years ~

After your parents died by an attack of unknown men you used to live with Cozart's family, who was your only friend since your earliest childhood. You two became closer than siblings.

The birthday party of Cozart took place in the small circle of his family. His parents were not very rich and could not offer all the luxus to him that he deserved. But Cozart was always happy with how he grew up. He had a salvaged parents' house, great friends and his life outside of the city was quiet and peaceful. He needed nothing more. He had everything he dreamed of.

"Come on, blow out the candles!" , You smiled , holding a strawberry cake, whose icing could measure with Cozarts hair , with 10 candles, in front of the face of the redhead. Cozart smiled and blew out the candles with a strong blow.

„Great! What did you wish for? " You asked him as Cozart smirked before he pulled his cap so that it covered one of his eyes. "I can't say, otherwise it will not come true [Y/n]." the 10-year old boy said, causing you to pout. "But I want to know!" You whined, tugging at Cozarts sleeves , but the young Shimon remained steadfast.

"Cozart, your grandparents have sent their old record player to celebrate. So you have some music." Cozart's father said and the redhead was happy and embraced his father rapturously. "That's great! [Y/n], you have to dance with me! " Cozart squealed and pulled you immediately with his hand in the middle of the small room, where the party was held.

You giggled before you put your free hand on his shoulder. Cozart's parents chuckled and the mother put a disc in the player with pleasant music, while the two children did their little dancing. Cozart pulled you close to him and his breath was on your ear. "Do you still want to know what I wished for?" He asked. You looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Yeah?!"

"I wished that we get married one day...So I can always protect you."

~Flashback End~

"Ooooh Cozart, why do you always bring this story again?" Laughed a 24 year old You who laid comfortable in the arms of a blond man. "Yes Cozart, my old friend. You know that I get jealous everytime." the blonde man chuckled behind you as he kissed behind your ear. Cozart smirked.

Today, the red-haired Shimon boss celebrated his 25th birthday and enjoyed to remember the old times with his friends like with stories about the days before he knew them. "Haha I am aware of that Giotto. But we were just kids back then."The Shimon resisted his urge to laugh and you pouted a little bit, like you did as you were a child.

"But not every child gets a marriage proposal." You giggled. Cozart couldn't take it anymore and held his hand over his mouth before he shook his head laughing.

"Maybe not. But anyway I have no more chances with you anyway. Unless Giotto breaks up with you." Cozart winked and Giotto's mouth went down in a playful way before he put his strong arms protectively around your shoulders and pulled you even closer. "That will never happen. So don't even think you have any chances." He said with a grin as you giggled more and closed your eyes. "You two have not changed at all." You smiled and leaned your head under Giotto's chin.

G, who was sitting there with you the whole time, growled every now and then about the fuss of his three childhood friends as he smoked in silence. He might not show it, but when you didn't look, a small grin graced his features too. He also enjoyed the light-heartedness.

Cozart smiled and closed his eyes. "But you 've changed a lot since you've been a member of the Vongola Family, [Y/n]." , He said, causing you to blink perplexed. "You think so?" You asked incredulously, looking upwards at a grinning Giotto.

"He's right Amore (darling / my love). You've changed. You're pretty impudent and naughty and say what you think. Back then you were formerly quite different."

"HEY! What do you mean I'm impudent and naughty?" You pouted and crossed your arms, as the three men burst into laughter. "Wow, even G is already laughing. Why do you always form a bond against me, eh?" You sweat-dropped and punched your boyfriend lightly on the chest before you took two cupcakes and threw them in the two redheads faces. "Haha, come on now. You changed a lot. Or have you forgotten how we met back then?" Giotto asked with a gentle smile. You giggled before you turned around in his arms and breathed a gentle kiss on his mouth. "How could I?"

~Flashback – 14 years~

"Honey, you've cleaned your room?"

"Yes, Mamma."

"And you took a bath?"

"Of course, Mamma."

"And your friend G?"

"He did too. Although not entirely voluntary." Giotto laughed as he earned a glare from G.

Today, his new best friend Cozart came to visit him and he wanted them to meet someone. Since this person was you, a girl, Giotto's mother was of course quite strict when it came to hygiene and the cleanness of the house.

Her son and also his best friend, who stayed and came at this house as he wanted anyway, should make a decent impression.

"My goodness, why make such a fuss? Cozart brings some chick and not the Empress. This is really exaggerated." G sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. Then he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

Giotto eyed the whole doing before him suspicious. "G, firstly I think it's not good when you smoke already and secondly where did you even get them from?" the blonde teenager asked and G blinked taken aback for a second before he grinned. "Stolen from my old man's pocket when the drunk bastard passed out last night in the hallway."

Giotto sighed and touched his forehead. "G, I beg you, as your best friend. Please show your best behaviour when Cozart and [Y/n] are here." he pleaded and G sighed.

"You know I can't refuse if you beg me. I can't promise anything, but I'll try." the redhead said and Giotto smiled gratefully.

A knock on the door revealed the arrival of the visitors. Giotto's mother called from the kitchen: "Ah honey, can you open the door, please? I am busy right now."

Giotto, who was then already a gentleman, of course, obeyed immediately and rushed to the door with a curious G on the heels. When he saw a smiling, familiar face, Giotto's face softened.

"Cozart! ...Oh? You are alone?"

Cozart blinked perplexed, before he laughed. "No, no." He began, looking over his shoulder. " Do not be shy. They won't bite you."

"Oh, I certainly would never do that. But as for G I would not vouch, howsoever." Giotto chuckled and G grumbled before he gave his best friend a head butt. A faint buzzing noise attracted the attention of the two guys standing before Cozart, before your shy head peered from behind Cozart. Your big [e/c] eyes stared at the two teenagers slightly anxious and your small hands clasped firmly at Cozart's upper arm.

"You have to be [Y/n]." Giotto smiled and held out his arm. You closed your eyes with slightly red cheeks and disappeared completely behind Cozart's back again. Giotto smiled, while G was already annoyed.

"Don't be such a fucking coward, girl." He growled as he yanked you away from Cozart and Giotto could get a proper look you. You wore a [f/c] dress and your [h/l] [h/c] hair was tied together in a brave girly braid. A sun hat was on top of your head, which you brought directly over your eyes in shame to avoid the gaze of the boys.

Giotto smiled and walked up to you after G let go of your arm. He took the hat and revealed your face. "A pretty girl like you should not hide her beauty. Especially not such beautiful eyes." Giotto smiled and you looked up at him before you blushed harder. Your gaze fell on his outstretched hand and in hesitance you placed your hand in his.

Giotto smiled softly, before he lifted your hand to his lips and kissed the back of your hand tenderly. "It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance, [Y/n]. My name is Giotto." He spoke gently and you thought that you are going to burn in any minute as Giotto's smile was even more charming.

"Hiiii...!" THUD

"[Y/n]?! Hey, hey come on, wake up! Damn it, Giotto! You shouldn't be allowed to ever enter the women's world!" Cozart yelled as he carried your unconscious form into the house and Giotto got a pretty strict preaching from his mother.

~ End Flashback~

After this memory, Cozart stretched and looked at the clock. "It's getting dark. It's the perfect timing to risk a little dance right?" The redhead asked and smiled when he looked in a different corner of the party room. Back then they had to be content with a record player, but today there was a band that played throughout the evening only for the Shimon family. "[Y/n], do you give me the honour to have the first dance? For old times' sake?" Cozart asked with a smile and stretched his arm out towards you, as you rose from your comfortable seat – Giotto's lap.

Giotto was right by your side and took your hand. "Of course you'll dance with me first, right Amore?" He grinned as his breath was on your cheek, causing you to shudder slightly.

You chuckled before you freed yourself from Giotto's arms. "I'm flattered guys , but I think …" You began and walked over to G.

He was in shock, even his cigarette fell from his mouth, as you yanked him from his seat. "G was always so neglected, I think he deserves a dance first." You laughed and G stuttered protests, however, those fell on deaf ears.

Giotto and Cozart fell back to their seats beaten and watched amused how you took the lead with a clumsy G across the room. Cozart saw as Giotto propped a hand under his chin and watched you slightly dreamy. The smile of the Shimon Boss softened.

"Giotto, if it is so good between you two and you love her so much...Why didn't you propose to her yet? It's been 4 years now." He asked. Giotto blinked and looked up at his second best friend. "I do not want her to be drawn into everything even more than she already is." the Vongola Boss sighed and Cozart threw a chocolate biscuit at him. "Hey?!"

"Lazy excuse. Giotto, [Y/n] is your left hand. She can't be drawn more into it all, as she already is. Tell me the truth, what is the real reason?" Cozart persisted, although he already knew the answer deep inside him.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Lazy excuse Giotto. She's your left hand. Much more than already, she can't be dragged into all of this. What is the real reason why you hesitate? "Cozart asked and looked at Giotto with a determined look. Golden irises pierced deep into the purple ones of the Shimon boss and a sigh left Giotto lips before he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"You won't let this down until you know the reason, right? Well…I have not asked her yet, because... I know that it may hurt you and..." the otherwise serene Vongola Boss stopped and looked slightly guilty to the ground. Cozart sighed and put his hands on the shoulders of his best friend. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm over her. Besides…her heart has chosen you more than 5 years ago."

The redhead smiled slightly beaten and Giotto looked at him before he smiled a little.

~Flashback 19 years~

Three months had passed since you had helped out the Vongola. Though you were the right hand of Cozart in his Shimon Famiglia, due to an unexpected absence of one of Giotto's guardians, Cozart sent you to the Vongola.

The time there was very enjoyable for you, who enjoyed the company of Giotto and G for years. But now you were back at the Shimon mansion again and you seemed to have quite changed for some time. Cozart noticed that you rarely smiled anymore and you fell deeply quiet among the others. Often it seemed as you were mind absent, and you found yourself often looking out of the window.

As Cozart walked with you through the corridors, he noticed once more the mental absence of his right hand "[Y/n]?" That was now the fifth time that he called after you, but he simply got no response. You just walked slowly beside him and your gaze was fixed to the ground.

A gentle hand fell on your shoulder and startled it took you out of your thoughts. "Cozart...I'm sorry, I'm just a little…tired." You smiled weakly and Cozart's gaze became increasingly worried. "Aren't you going to tell me already what's bothering you?" He asked, pulling you into a gentle hug. Even after all these years in the Mafia, your relationship had never changed.

Your head rested on Cozart's shoulder as you hesitantly put your arms around his broad shoulders. "I appreciate your worry Cozart, but…" you began before you broke away from the embrace. "I am perfectly fine. "

"Boss, here is the mail from today. There is also a letter from Vongola Primo. It is, however, addressed to Miss [Y/n]." a maid said and handed you the letter. "Thank you Marie."

Cozart smiled and hinted that the young maiden should continue her work. Then he watched you, as your expression became tender when you read the letter. Cozart's face fell a little, but then he realized something. Perhaps Giotto was the reason why you were so depressed and mind absent?

"What does he write?" He asked curious and leaned over to look over your shoulder. You blushed a little and hid the letter quickly in your cleavage. Cozart chuckled and shook his head. "I'll take care of the correspondence of the last missions." the young Shimon Boss winked and disappeared. You looked after him and pulled the letter out again. With a smile you looked once more at the handsome written letter and closed your eyes.

~Mia bella (my beautiful) , I sorely miss your delightful presence. Would you do me the honour to meet me at the nearby park in the centre of the town tonight? I await with joy your presence and let this appointment be our little secret please. - Giotto~

As the evening arrived, you made sure that you went out of the mansion without someone noticing. The park in the centre of the town was a long distance to cover and so you simply took one of the horses from the stud and galloped over the now deserted streets. Before the entrance you already saw a tall waiting stature, whose cape casually fluttered in the breezes of the little wind, as the horse came to hold in front of him. With a smile, Giotto reached his hand out to help you down from the animal.

You smiled and didn't pay attention when your foot got stuck in the stirrup and fell straight into Giotto's strong chest. Giotto chuckled amused as he put his arms around you in a surprisingly gentle hug. Your cheeks turned tomato red in shame, before you closed your eyes as you enjoyed the contact. "I…I'm sorry, sometimes I'm a bit clumsy." You laughed sheepishly and Giotto gently kissed your hair before he put his index finger under your chin and gently lifted your head so that you were able to look him into his eyes.

"Don't worry about that mia bella. Besides…I like holding you in my arms." He grinned. You gulped slightly as you lost yourself in his golden orbs.

Damn, how did he manage to rob your breath every time?

After a while he released you from his grip, as he took your hand and brought it to his lips. His warm breath touched briefly the back of your hand before he blew a gentle kiss on it.

"Excuse this spontaneous letter, but I wanted to see you again." He murmured against your skin. You smiled softly and stood on your tiptoes to brush a strand of hair from his face "I've missed you too." You smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Your voice…" You began to enumerate and stroked his neck along while speaking. "Your smile…" your finger traced his lips. "And your kind eyes." You continued,

Giotto's face softened with every word coming from your delicate lips. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against yours. "Come back to us." Was the only thing he said. You blinked and watched Giotto questioningly. "Pardon..?"

"Come with me to the Vongola…"

"Giotto …I'm Cozart's guardian and right hand." You sighed softly, but could not deny that you also played with this idea " And he needs me." You further argued, though your heart clearly said otherwise.

"I need you too." Giotto murmured against your lips before he closed the small gap between you to capture them in a gentle kiss. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Giotto's arms found their way to your hips, to push you even closer against him. His tongue traced your lower lip and begged for entrance. You gladly gave in and Giotto's tongue explored every inch of his new territory and seduced your tongue to a delicious tango.

After a certain time Giotto broke reluctantly away from the kiss (because the burning in his lungs demanded oxygen) and rubbed his nose against yours as he smiled at you tenderly. His gloved hand stroked a strand of hair behind your ear and a comfortable silence fell over you both. You leaned your head on his chest while he stroked down your back. "I do not know Giotto. I cannot give up my duty that easily." You said softly. "Cozart will understand." Giotto whispered and squeezed your hand as he pulled you a little closer. "I have no doubt about that." You smiled and then looked at the starry night sky. "Let me sleep a night over it to think about it, okay?" You asked. Giotto nodded in an understanding manner before he blew a short kiss on your lips and brought you back to the Shimon family's mansion.

The next day, Cozart was not surprised when Giotto was at the door with a magnificent horse-drawn carriage and wanted to talk to him. However, it was no secret for the Blonde haired mafia Boss that Cozart also felt a little more for his right hand as he cared to admit. Nevertheless, Cozart supported your decision. "Cozart, I am so sor..." Giotto began, but Cozart shook his head. "I want her to be happy Giotto. And if she can only be happy with you, I am the last person to prevent her from her happiness." the redhead smiled and left Giotto speechless for a moment.

"Cozart…"

"Hey now don't start crying, before I have to cry too." Cozart laughed softly and hugged Giotto.

"Take good care of [Y/n]."

"I will my friend. I will…"

~End of the flashback~

After the two men indulged in those memories, you limped back to them. Cozart blinked as you cursed softly under your breath before falling beside Giotto. "What's wrong?" The redhead asked perplexed and you looked up before you sighed and pointed towards G.

"He has at least kicked my foot 20 times while dancing." You grumbled. G lit a cigarette and sat in silence back to his place down. "Tch. I told you that I cannot dance. Blame yourself." He admitted with a shrug. "You will never find a wife this way." You sighed and G looked at you briefly before he turned his head. "I don't need a wife anyway."

Cozart and Giotto chuckled to hide their laughter and the party came to an end as you all had to say good bye.

"Think about my words Giotto. [Y/n] will not wait forever!" Cozart yelled after your carriage and you looked confused at a slightly blushing Giotto.

"What did he mean by that?" You asked. The Vongola Boss cleared his throat before he wrapped his arm around your waist. "That I should not always work so late so you get tired of waiting for me every night one day." His excuse seemed legit, since it was the truth that he often has to work until late night.

You smiled and leaned against his chest. "Nonsense. I would even wait until the end of time for you. Because you are worth every single second of my life." You whispered before you closed your eyes as the fatigue overtook you. Giotto smiled tenderly and kissed your forehead before he leaned his head against yours and fell asleep too.

Now he was sure. You would soon be HIS woman. Although he knew, that you already were.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed, but the harmonious days quickly came to a sudden end. Apart from the questionable activities of Giotto's mist guardian Daemon Spade, a war seemed imminent some families and the Vongola was apparently the hub between all this families.

The meeting in the Vongola base was quite rushed and even Alaude was there. This was not a good sign. Knuckle was completely dissolved as he stormed into the conference room and had no good news. "Primo, it's awful! The Biasini Famiglia started the war and in the midst of their campaign, allies of us are in need!"

Giotto was shocked as he raised from his seat and looked at Knuckle. "Allies? Who?"

"I can't say for sure. But they bear the family crest of the Shimon Famiglia."

G, you and Giotto were shocked. "They…they have Cozart?!" G asked and looked at Giotto, who bit his lower lip almost bloody. "I'll get him out of this." He muttered, already wanted to go, before he was stopped by Spade. "No, you are needed here! Just leave the rescue to me. I'll take care of it!"

Giotto hesitated, but then nodded. "All right. I'm counting on you Spade."

The mist guardian left with a sardonic grin, which remained unnoticed by Giotto and you. G and you didn't trust Spade.

"I'll go too." You said, but were detained by G. "No. Women have no place on the front. You'll take care of the women and children we evacuated." the storm guardian told you. You were about to protest, but one look at Giotto's serious face was enough to calm you down and left you nodding. "Alright. But promise me to take care of yourself. I don't want lose any of my dear friends." With these words you left the conference room and made your way to the shelters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile Cozart and his men were under constant bombardment and their power reserves tended to an end. Unless something would happen soon, it looked bleak for the Shimon Famiglia. "Boss...We have no chance." One of his men said and Cozart wiped blood from his lip before he tried to sit up.

"Shimon Cozart-sama." Said a voice behind them and Cozart blinked as he saw a few black hooded men in front of him. "We are here because of Daemon Spade's orders to assist you in battle."

Cozart closed his eyes and let a soft and bitter laugh escape his lips. "Stop lying." He said and looked up again "You are here to kill us because of Spade's order, right? But be assured that we will not go down without a fight."Cozart spoke and turned into his hyper dying will mode to mobilize his last strength.

"No. We have already seen through Daemon Spade's sinister plan." The masked man began again and grinned "We are here due to Vongola Primo's commands...No…to fight for the friendship you and Giotto share..." the masked man grinned and tore the black cloak, that covered his face, away, just like the others.

Cozarts eyes widened greatly as this masked man turned out to be G. "...To defend the Shimon Famiglia until the end!" G finished his speech, and now stood alongside Knuckle, Lambo and Alaude in front of Cozart and his men, who were still slightly suspicious. G looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. These men belong to Giotto's guardians just like me. You have to trust us for now."

Cozart nodded and watched as G and the other men fought against the Biasini members and defeated one after another. Giotto's guardians really were very strong and reliable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cozart searched for Giotto and G in a deserted forest, to thank them for the rescue. "Thank you Giotto. Without you…I do not know what would have happened." Cozart spoke gratefully and Giotto smiled, before he closed his eyes. "You don't need to thank me, my friend. I have felt for some time that Daemon planned something like this. But I never would have thought of him being capable of doing such a thing."

"You quickly can deceive people, Giotto. But that he was even able to outwit your Hyper Intuition so long is remarkable. We'd better keep quiet about our survival." Cozart murmured. "What? What do you mean?" Giotto asked as he looked at his best friend in shock. "When Spade finds out that his plan did not work, who knows what else he got on his mind. And the Shimon Famiglia will always be your weak point, as long as we are close friends. I can't let my family live with this danger. And neither do I want to be the reason for your downfall. We will eke out our existence as a shadow. No one will know that we exist."

"You can't be serious…" Giotto muttered and clenched his fists. Why hadn't he seen this coming? "I'm serious Giotto. I can't take the responsibility, when our loved ones would get into more suffering that we inflicted. It's better that way, believe me."

Cozart stuck to his position. G stayed quiet the whole time and his eyes wavered between the two men back and forth every now and then. Giotto inhaled deeply, before he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "As you wish. But only under the following condition. As long as there is the Vongola, the Shimon will support them from the shadows." The Blond haired man spoke softly but in a serious tone. Cozart smiled and nodded. "I promise."

"What's with [Y/n]? Shall we inaugurate her? After all, she once belonged to your…"G began, but Cozart shook his head. "It is better if she also believes we're dead."

"Cozart! I can't lie to her!", Giotto shook his head eagerly. G sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He would love to strangle this treacherous mist guardian right now with his own hands.

"You cannot tell her. [Y/n] would never understand the situation we are in. As long as Daemon Spade is a danger, we must do everything to ensure that the damage he inflicts is minimized as much as possible."

Cozart's argument was met with Giotto's lack of understanding, but he knew that he had no choice.

"A-Alright...From today, the Shimon Famiglia is officially liquidated..."


	4. Chapter 4

Daemon Spade planned his personal campaign against Primo very conscientious. Cozart's supposed „death" was only a prelude. The second part of his master plan went into action, as you made your way back to the Vongola mansion, after you supplied the women and children, who had already lost their homes during the war.

With his illusions Spade made himself a new occurrence. Numerous wounds and torn clothing should illuminate the result of a bloody struggle and pretend as if he had barely survived.

You stopped when you saw him on the ground being seemingly injured and beaten. Even if you never had any sympathy left for him, he belonged to the family and therefore you cared when you found him in such a condition – especially for Giotto, because you had promised him to accept Spade.

You hurried to his side and bent over the mist guardian. "Daemon! What happened?" You asked and observed him, if he was in much pain.

Spade spat blood, before he raised his head in a powerless motion. "[Y...Y/n]…" his voice was shaky and broken. One thing was quite certain: The mist guardian was a damn good actor.

"Primo has led us into a trap..." he lied brazenly. "What are you talking about?"

"The Shimon Famiglia had begun to discover their potential and...Primo was concerned that they could be dangerous one day. So he had...made a pact with the neighbouring Biasini family…to get rid of Cozart and his men. I…I wanted to save him, but…" Spade broke off and waited for your reactions. Doubt and uncertainty could be seen in your face. Spade grinned satisfied. It almost surprised himself, that he was able to be such persuading. "I came too late…" he muttered and your eyes widened in shock. "I'm so sorry, [Y/n]…I have tried at least to recover his remains, but I failed..."

Tears gathered in your eyes and you could not believe it. "That's all I was able to save…" Spade mumbled and reached into his pocket. He took a pretty drawn affected medallion with the Shimon emblem and an engraved picture out of it. Of course, that was an illusion, but it was so perfect that he even was able to deceive Giotto's Hyper Intuition. Sadly this false jewel proved his 'story'...

"I gave him this pendant…when he was announced as the official Boss…He would never give this out of his hand..." You muttered somehow in shock and looked at the ground. Because of your averted gaze you missed Spade's gleefully and devilish grin. "But, that cannot be true. Giotto would never cause such a thing! I know him…" You mumbled, but you didn't sound sure of yourself , as you chewed on your bottom lip until a drop of blood fell to the ground. Spade noticed this and took advantage of your uncertainty to push more in the mental corner. Like a predator, that cornered a defenceless prey.

Although that you knew that you could not necessarily believe the words of Spade, he had Cozart's most prized possession. Cozart would never give the pendant to someone like Spade. "You think you know him? Yes, that happened to me too a long time ago. Primo isn't the person as he always wants to make us believe he is. If one of us would become a danger to him...Believe me, he would not hesitate for a second to destroy us. Including you."

"No…It can't be...I can't believe this…"

Spade's musings seemed to bear fruit , as he recognized first signs of anger and disappointment in your eyes. "We clarify that later. I'll take you to Knuckle, so he takes care of your injuries." You said then. Spade was extremely satisfied.

The seed of discord between Primo and the woman he loved was sown…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giotto stood at the window in his office and looked thoughtfully outside. It seemed to him that you avoided him for the past days now. Even Asari, your best friend among the guardians, couldn't explain your distant behaviour. A sigh left the lips of the young mafia boss when he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Primo, have you already signed the documents in the case of Cosa Nostra?" G's rough voice brought Giotto rudely out of his thoughts. "Oh…I've totally forgotten to do this…" he muttered and G's lips escaped an exasperated sigh. "What do you do all day anyway? The documents need to get out today!" G spoke as he lit a cigarette. "Mi dispiace...I…I promise to take care of the work now, even if it takes all night. However the bed would be empty so it does not matter when I'll go to sleep."

While Giotto was speaking he looked slightly to the ground and did not notice G's frown. Only when a record hit his head, the Vongola Boss looked up again. "Damn, pull yourself together Primo. First, it is not good if you overwork yourself and Secondly…Talk to her, if you want to know what's going on."

Giotto blinked.

G gave relationship advices? Seriously?!

"How can I manage that when she avoids me in any possible way?" He asked. G sighed again and left the office without a word. He just left a perplexed Giotto behind. Shaking his head, he settled himself again on his chair and began to sign the neglected paperwork.

However, it took less than 5 minutes before he noticed yelling that was clearly getting louder. Quickly he was very aware who yelled at the top of her lungs. "G! Let me go! Ouch, you're breaking my wrist!" You cried annoyed. "Then stop fighting against me, woman!" Giotto heard the growling of his right hand before the door was opened unceremoniously and G threw a [h/c] woman into the office. Then he slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside, so you could not flee anymore. "Ruffian. Like this you'll never get a woman!" You muttered annoyed.

This comment got completely ignored by the Storm Guardian.

"Amore..." Giotto's voice was quiet, almost over-cautious, and he observed your behaviour very closely. "Gio…" You dodged the looks he was giving you and tried to stand firm. Of course you missed him. Of course you wanted to feel his warmth again. But the pain from Cozart's loss hurt so much that you no longer knew what to believe yet.

"[Y/n]…Can't you even look into my eyes anymore? If I have somehow attracted your displeasure, then I apologize deeply…But …Please tell me what's going on."

For a moment a dead silence fell in between you. And each additional second, that Giotto had to wait for a reply, sank into his mind. "Giotto. I want to know the circumstances of Cozart's death." You said and then looked at Giotto confidently. Now it was the young Vongola boss, who could not stand your gaze and looked down. As much as he wanted to inaugurate you, he could not. He wanted to avoid at all cost that you would end as Spade's next target. If he only knew that you already were it…

"Now you are the one who can't look me in the eyes …Damn Giotto, what do you guys hide from me all the time?" Your voice was a little louder and snappier because you really had enough. "Mi dispiace…I cannot talk about it. Yet." Giotto started and walked towards you. With an apologetic smile he took your face in between hands. "You just have to trust me Amore. Can you do that?"

You weren't sure how to answer this question at first. An intense look into his eyes didn't help. Giotto was a person you could not see through and you could only read from his eyes when he wanted it. "Giotto, I…" Your voice faltered momentarily as Giotto removed his hands and smiled beaten with a very sad look. "You don't trust me at all…"

"No! I mean yes…I mean…you don't trust me either...Cozart was like a brother to me. And I have a right to know what happened. But you…you are hiding something as if…as if you did a bad thing!" You spoke, though Giotto wasn't really satisfied with that response. "That's not true! Cozart was an indispensable man for me!"

"Then why have you betrayed him?"

"I haven't betrayed him!"

"Damn Giotto, then tell me at last what's going on here!"

"You have to trust me. I cannot say a word about it, to protect…you." Giotto's voice was again a little quieter, after he had made something clear, according to his position. But you grew tired of his hiding. "I'm sick of your excuses and that you treat me like a raw egg, just because I am a woman."

"That's not it, mia bella. I...- "

"No I'm the one who's talking right now, Primo."

That you used his title to address him hurt Giotto and silenced him instantly. "None of you take me seriously as a true guardian. But I'm not a weak damsel in distress that needs to be protected. I am...I was Cozart's right hand. And that had a reason."

Giotto suppressed a sigh as he searched for the right words. "[Y/n], nobody denies your skills. But please, also understand the concerns that I have about you. Aren't you afraid that I may never come back from a mission?" he asked.

You remained silent before you bit your lip. The moment before you wanted to say something you remembered Spade's words and the mourning for Cozart took the upper hand, so that you didn't pay attention to your words. "Whatever. This is an occupational hazard. If you will excuse me now…I have an appointment with Asari in the Japanese garden." With these words, you went to the window because the door was still locked, and jumped from the first floor into the back yard. Since it was still a bit high, you slowed down your fall with your [f/e] flames. Still you regretted your harsh final words in the same moment you said them.

Giotto watched you from the window and shook his head sadly. A part of him understood your reaction…Spade heard the whole conversation due to his devil cards he had distributed in every room, and smirked.

"Can you feel the pain Primo? Do you feel your heart aching when the woman you love more than everything, disappears? Feel your helplessness and enjoy your last days as boss of the Vongola…They will soon be counted to an end." the mist guardian laughed and enjoyed that his plan worked out perfectly so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Since your conversation Giotto hadn't had the chance to speak with you anymore. In the meetings you weren't even at the table, you stood aside with Alaude. And you only took Missions with Asari or Knuckle and even under the condition that they were the ones who fetched the record from Giotto, so you did not have to go in his office. So you dodged him pretty successfully and Giotto was at the end of his tether. How could he get closer to you again, without informing you of Cozart's true whereabouts?

Giotto's eyes wandered over the stack of paper on his desk. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair before he got up. 'I need fresh air. I cannot concentrate at all.' The young Vongola boss thought and left the mansion to go to the Rose Garden. That helped him quite good to relax. On a bench he sat down and listened to the birds singing in the cherry trees. His eyes closed and he let his mind wander. However, it was not long so peaceful as this...

„Nufufufufu~"

Giotto knew this laugh too well. "Daemon…"

Said mist guardian stepped out from behind a cherry tree and grinned at his boss smugly. "How are ya Primo?" The blue-haired man asked and Giotto remained silent for a moment. "Daemon, what have you told [Y/n]? Her behaviour is your credit, right?"

Well Giotto wanted to get clear answers now, even if he doubted that Spade would give him these.

In the mean time you had a mission with G. Knuckle and Asari were internally busy with work, so you had no choice. Most of the time you remained silent. G stayed silent most of the time as well, although there were some things he would want to tell you right now. But he restrained himself.

But at some point the tension was too much for him. "Don't you think your behaviour is pretty childish?" He asked. "Pardon?" You replied with a raised eyebrow. G sighed and lit a cigarette. "I did not expect that you would believe this insane illusionist, instead of trusting Primo and us." He said.

"Are you serious? Spade was the only one who has ever told me anything about the events. Unlike you…"

G paused, as he inhaled the nicotine deeply. "And you never got suspicious? So Spade was always more trustworthy than us?" He asked. You looked at G and stopped. "Well. He had a proof. And that is less suspicious than to make a big secret out of it, as you do. The only question is, who is trustworthy now." Was your reply.

G had enough. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a deserted alley. "G, you're breaking my wrist!" You struggled, but he ignored you until he pushed you against a wall. "You're an undiscerning wench and I will NEVER understand how Primo could fall in love with YOU!" The redhead snarled.

"G! Let me go!" You demanded, but G's grip tightened. "First you'll listen to me. Spade has fooled you. Cozart is alive."

Your eyes widened, but then you looked away again. "Stop it…That hurts." You sighed. G grunted and lifted your chin roughly. "Woman, Spade wanted to destroy the Shimon family and attach it Primo. Not only so that the Vongola would get disrepute, but also so that he could drive a wedge between him and you. We saved Cozart without Spade's knowledge and officially let him declare death. It was Cozart's will. He was of the view that Spade would access harder means when he would have learned that his plan has failed. Therefore, the Shimon family went into hiding."

"That fits Cozart…But…Why didn't you tell me anything? Do you trust me so little?"

G let go of you, since he realized that you believed him now. The redhead grinned slightly and took a pull on his cigarette. "To protect you. Cozart and Primo were worried that you would intend to fight Spade alone and Primo did not want to risk that you'll be Spade's next victim in his sick games. Unfortunately, he had already told you his 'story' before we were able to warn you."

Now you did not know what to say. G had no reason to lie to you. Unlike Spade, where a lie would benefit him. "The Pendant he had had been…"

"A fake. Like his injuries." G spoke with his eyes closed. "Then I…was mean to Giotto due to a lie…and he continued to stay silent, so that he won't risk my life…"

"You've finally got it." G grinned and patted your head. "Primo is a romantic idiot. He treasures you more than anything else and would even give up the Vongola for your safety. Tch, even with the knowledge that I would behead him for it."

You chuckled, but then thought about it, because he was not entirely wrong…Giotto truly was the most romantic man you ever met. Like the time Cozart sent you to the Vongola...

[Flashback – 19 years]

It was night in Italy and the moon illuminated the night sky with many stars. You sat outside the Vongola mansion in front of some rose bushes and seemed lost in your thoughts, looking into the sky.  
>But even if you seemed absent-minded, you noticed the presence behind you „Good evening Gio. You're still awake?" You asked and threw the young Vongola boss a quick look. Giotto's eyes were gentle, before he sat down beside you on the bench. "I'd like to give this question back to you. Besides, it's cold out here. Cozart will rip my head off if his right hand gets sick while she's here with us." Giotto chuckled and you had to laugh softly. Oh how you loved this man and his gentle voice…<p>

"It's not that cold Gio. And besides…you know what they say. Idiots do not get sick, so I have nothing to fear." You winked. Giotto's smile faded and he snapped his finger against your forehead. "I don't want to hear something like that again. You are a wonderful and intelligent woman, so you should not put your light under a bushel." Giotto said serious, but then again he smiled gently.

You smiled before you felt a cold breeze on your skin and shivered. Maybe it was colder than you wanted to admit.

While you rubbed your arms to shake off the cold, you felt something around your shoulders. As you looked to Giotto, you noticed, that he had laid his cape around you. "I told you." He smiled and you chuckled before you glanced away. "Maybe I've just pretended to feel cold, so you would warm me up~" You giggled softly. Such moments like this were not uncommon between you two and a playful innocence quickly became serious.

"So? Why don't you just tell me then, mia bella?" Giotto laughed softly and put an arm around you. Your eyes grew suddenly thoughtful again and you looked away again. "Everything okay?" Giotto asked softly and held you close. "I…do not know." Was your response. " You seemed sorrowful the whole day through. Do you like it here?" he asked.

You closed your eyes and looked down. "On the contrary…" you muttered. Giotto blinked perplexed. "The Vongola is a wonderful family. Here you can experience so much fun and laugh. Knuckle has taught me a lot of things and Asari is a great conversation partner over Japan. Lampo makes me laugh and even Alaude exudes a certain warmth. I…I like it here so much that I almost do not want to go back..." You admitted and looked down again.

"[Y/n]…" Giotto whispered and gently lifted your chin. "Then just stay with us. The other guardians have taken a liking in you. They would be pleased if you stay. Me too…of course." He smiled.

You blushed and swallowed. "Gio…I belong to the Shimon Famiglia…I cannot go to the Vongola so easily..." You sighed and snuggled more into his cape. Giotto briefly closed his eyes.

"It really became colder. You should go back inside Gio. G will roar me to death if you're going to catch a cold because of me." You said then. Giotto chuckled and then leaned his head on your shoulder. "Then I will cover your ears. But I prefer to keep you company. Even if we get a new ice age, I will not return to the mansion before or without you." He smiled and you blushed a deep red.  
>This man was just truly amazing.<p>

After you both laughed again, a comfortable silence came over you and you simply enjoyed each other's company.  
>After a certain time Giotto remarked that your eyes were closed and you were breathing softly. He smiled and lifted you gently onto his arms bridal style as he carried you into your room, he had prepared for your stay.<p>

After he had laid you in your bed and covered you with the bed sheets, he smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of your face. "You can stop pretending now as if you're sleeping."

You opened one eye and pouted. "You knew it?" You asked, Giotto chuckled. "Hyper Intuition mia bella." Was his reply.

You chuckled too and closed your eye again. "But I've still achieved what I wanted. Be carried by a prince charming." You winked.

Giotto smiled and leaned down to kiss your forehead. "For that you did not have to act." He whispered. You looked at him wistfully as he hovered over you. "Gio…I still feel cold…warm me up all night, please?" You asked. Giotto chuckled and closed his eyes. "You know I can't refuse you a single desire." He said before he laid next to you with his arms around your frame. You fell asleep happy and with intertwined legs.

When you awoke the next day you blinked the sleep from your eyes. "I think I had a beautiful dream…" You sighed dreamily and scratched your head. "A nice dream? With me?" an amused voice beside you asked. Your gaze fell onto Giotto, who propped himself on his elbow from the pillow and smiled at you. Your first thoughts, which you also yelled out loud, were:

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES GIO?!" You cried, holding the sheet to cover your red face, because Giotto was still only in his boxer shorts in your bed. "It is unhealthy to sleep in normal wardrobe. That's why I made us bed-compatible, before I fell asleep." He chuckled. You blushed harder and noticed that you only wore your corset.

"Hey, [Y/n], did you see Primo somewhe..." G began when he opened the door. He froze and his cigarette fell from his mouth "Good morning, G." Giotto laughed and waved at his right hand. Gs expression was just priceless. You just buried your face deeper into your sheets "Hmpf Cozart is here. Be ready in 5 minutes."

G slammed the door shut and Giotto had to chuckle. "Just fine. Now he thinks that there is something between us." You sighed. Giotto pulled down the sheets from your head and smiled "Isn't there something between us, mia bella?" He whispered against your lips "Y...You know what I mean! He thinks that we have…done it last night…" You blushed in embarrassment as you thought about these activities.

Giotto smiled before he put his arms around you and hold you in a tight but gentle hug. "We should not leave him in delusion. Therefore we could make this misunderstanding come true." He grinned.

Your blush now extended from ear to ear and you threw a pillow at him. "And here I thought you were decent and a gentleman!" You cried, embarrassed.

„Haha mi dispiace. But I can't help it. I just LOVE to see your blush, [Y/n]."

[Flashback End]

You smiled at the memory, before you looked guiltily at the ground. "I must apologize to him. I was really terrible…God...I was such a bitch to him…" You muttered and G sighed. "Even if I agree with you, I think Primo would be mad at me, when he finds out that I told you everything. But I could no longer watch Primo suffer because of your ignorance. I don't like to say that, but…You're the best thing that ever happened to him."

Now he left you completely flabbergasted. Your mouth was opened slightly. He really said this, right?

G chuckled before he cleared his throat. "Don't look like a horse at me and don't force me to repeat it."

You smiled as you noticed the minimal red tint on G's cheeks. He was against your relationship with Giotto for a long time and it cost you much time and energy to be accepted from him. To hear him speak like this, made you incredibly happy.

"G...Thank you." You whispered and embraced the Storm Guardian on an impulse. "H…Hey stop those cheesy actions…" G stammered awkwardly, but it only caused you to laugh a little more. "Oh G. You don't have to act like the tough guy. I know that you have a soft core." You said with a wink. G growled almost inaudibly, before he gently pushed you away.

"I wish I'd restrained myself to say the last part." He grumbled. Your smile grew wide before you got on your horse. "And where are you going now?" G asked and raised an eyebrow. "To say the love of my life that he has the greatest right hand man on this earth and to apologize for my behaviour." Was your prompt reply.

"Wait a minute. And what about the mission? "G asked, as your horse already moved. "No problem. I'll send you Lampo as a substitute!" You exclaimed happily with a laugh, knowing that the two are not particularly liking each other. "WHAT? NO! COME BACK IMMEDIATELY WOMAN!" G yelled angrily.

"Oh great…" he sighed then and ran his hand through his hair before a satisfied smirk reflected on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Spade and Giotto still faced each other in the Rose Garden and the young Vongola boss waited in vain for answers. "Oh Primo. Does it hurt you so much, to be rejected by your love, after she realized how you really are? Pathetic that you now blame me for that." Spade laughed confidently and crossed his arms behind his neck. "Daemon, please stop this madness. This won't bring Elena back to you…" Giotto said and walked slowly towards his mist guardian. "Spare me your jabbering. I've had enough of you. And stop staring at me like you pity me. I don't fall for your damn feigned innocence." Spade growled and tied Giotto's feet with tendrils of his illusions.

"You always were a fool and will be one forever. Your hurt face was very satisfying when I told you Cozart's 'death message'. But that was not enough for me. I wanted you to suffer, when the woman you love is taken from your hands. That's why I told [Y/n] a nice story. Pah, her trust in you couldn't have been very great, when she was so easy to manipulate." Spade grinned maliciously.

Giotto closed his eyes. Spades words hurt him, but he was not allowed to give into the mind games of the Mist Guardian. "That's right. I have allowed myself to be fooled by you. But believe me, I will punish you for that."

Your voice surprised the two men. "[Y/n]…" Giotto whispered. Spade grinned unimpressed. "Oh? You know? Well that doesn't matter. I think I have shaken up your confidence enough so that you can never look each other in the eyes the same way, as in the past."

You clenched your fists, since the illusionist was unfortunately right.

"You damn Bastard..."

"Amore, no!" Giotto called after you as you ran towards Spade with drawn weapons. Spade grinned before he let his scythe appear and parried your blows. "Nufufufu, calm down. Where is your gentle attitude foolish Primo has fallen for?" Spade laughed amused. "Shut your fucking mouth!" You yelled in agony and attacked again and again.

Suddenly your Tessen turned into metal cables that wrapped around your body and firmly held you captive. "Cry out in pain. Primo, listen closely. Aren't her pained cries just adorable?" Spade said with a laugh, almost hysterically, leaving the metal cables to wrap closer around you.

Your screams echoed through the backyard. Spade then stopped laughing when he felt a flaming fist under his chin. Giotto had freed himself from his illusion. His eyes were cold and his usually gentle face was dark. "Let her go. Immediately." Giotto spoke emotionless. "Oh? Will you show us your true face Primo?" Spade grinned. "I don't want to repeat myself, Daemon."

You gulped. You had never seen Giotto in such a state. Somehow scary.

As Spade did not respond to that request, Giotto froze his hands with his Zero Point Breakthrough to seal the mist flames of Spade. That he had to use these absolute and ultimate technique against one of his guardians was something, he would never have thought would be possible.

Since the illusions were neutralized, you were freed from the shackles and gasped for air. "This time you've clearly gone too far. If you get to close to her again, I will not hold back. Get out of my eyes before I regret it, not to punish you on the spot." Giotto said, in a very uncharacteristic cold voice.

Spade growled. "You will never be safe from me, Primo. As long as I live, I will search a way to destroy you and the Vongola." He laughed. "If that's the case…I herewith arrest you for treason to the family and bringing war between families." Alaudes icy voice was heard out of nowhere and handcuffs laid themselves around the still frozen hands of Spade. "You do not mind, Primo?" the Cloud Guardian asked. Giotto's flame became smaller before he leaned next to you. "Arrest him and take good care of him." the young Vongola boss mumbled…Alaude grinned. "Don't worry…"

After the Cloud Guardian had taken away the clamouring Spade, Giotto turned to you. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a mission with G?" He asked stroking a strand of hair behind your ear gently. "I'm sorry…I did not want you to see me…like this…" he sighed and then touched his forehead. This was the first time in years that the Hyper Dying Will Mode was stronger than him.

"No…I must apologize." You murmured sadly. "I should've trusted you from the start, rather than this…bastard…Gio, I am sorry with all my heart that I have avoided you the last few weeks and I was such a terrible person to you…And I can understand very well, if you don't want to see me again. I should never have doubted you." You sighed and wiped your emerging tears from your cheeks.

Giotto stayed silent before he wrapped his strong arms around you and hugged you tightly. "Don't apologize, mia bella. In your place I would not have reacted differently." He said in his gentle voice that let your heart melt every time. "But…I have doubted you...I do not deserve to be by your side anymore…Y...You're such a wonderful man and deserve better…" Giotto sighed before he lifted your chin.

"Look at me."

"..."

"[Y/n], that's an order."

You obeyed, and looked in Giotto's gentle looking face. "Would you have reacted differently after the thing with Cozart, I might have had my doubts. But…Your behaviour showed me once more that I could never love another woman and I never will." Giotto said and kissed your tears away. "B…but...Why...?" you stuttered perplexed.

Giotto smiled and pulled you to the bench among the roses, to sit down while talking. "Because you would've given up your happy life for Cozart forever. You thought that I had been responsible for his death. The [Y/n] that I know and love would never trust me again after this knowledge. Despite your position here, your heart beats for your friends. Would his death just be no matter for you, you would not be the woman I love and would give up everything for."

You tried to fight your new tears but failed. He was such an incredible man. He would have even killed Spade, as he had threatened your life. "G…Gio…" you mumbled , because you did not know what to say. "Trust me! I would never switch places with any man in this world. Puoi essere per semper il mio. If you would still accept me by your side." Giotto whispered and looked deep into your eyes.

You did not hesitate as you buried your head in his chest. "You're amazing…And I cannot believe my good fortune that you have chosen me…" you mumbled resolved in his suit. Giotto smiled softly before he lifted your chin again. "This is a choice that I would make ever again and again…" he whispered. Shortly thereafter, you felt his soft lips on yours. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck as you deepened the kiss.

Oh how you had missed the captivating taste of his lips. His warmth, his closeness ... Spade nearly destroyed everything.

A soft moan escaped your lips, as Giotto placed you onto his lap and nibbled on your neck. After all these years of intimate relationship Giotto knew the body of his Amore almost better than you knew your body. And he also used the knowledge to make you his once again and let you moan and pant in ultimate pleasure. "Amore…You never can guess how much I've missed these sounds from you…" Giotto whispered in your ear before he gently kissed your earlobe. You shuddered and sealed his lips again with yours. "And I missed your closeness…Gio…" You whispered. "Mhm, but that was not my fault." Giotto said. "I know…I'm sorry…" You muttered and looked aside with guilt.

Giotto pinched your butt. "No more excuses, mia bella. All I want to hear out of your mouth, are two words." You smiled. "Si…Ti am…" You whispered, and kissed him one more time. Giotto chuckled. "Those words are alright too. But I was thinking more of something like…'Take me ' or 'Giotto, harder~'" the young Vongola boss laughed teasingly and made you blush like crazy.

"HEY! GET A ROOM!" A voice came from above. You looked at the window of the first floor and saw Lampo. "I think that's an excellent idea. Besides…there is some pent-up demand." Giotto pondered as he put his index finger under his chin thoughtfully.

"GIO!" You squealed startled, as the mafia boss picked you up bridal style in his arms. Then you had to laugh with him briefly.

Finally it was the same again between you two. But one thing still remained open. "Gio? About Cozart..."

To be continued...

* Puoi essere per sempre il mio. - Be mine forever  
>*Amore – my love  darling  
>* Ti amo – I love you<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Gio? About Cozart…" you began as Giotto carried you to your shared room. "You know what really happened, don't you?" Giotto asked softly. "Si. G initiated me. And I know what promise you gave to each other. But…I want to see him one last time."

Giotto looked sad. "Unfortunately you can't…" he muttered. "I know it's dangerous. But Gio…Cozart's like my big brother. I want to say goodbye to him..." You begged resolute and looked intently into his golden eyes. Then he sighed in defeat. "You know that I can't say 'No' to you, Amore . " Giotto chuckled.

You smiled. "I know. That's why you're also the most amazing man in this world." You giggled, before Giotto laid you down on your bed and kissed you demandingly. "All right. We leave tomorrow for a surprise visit to the Shimon Island." Giotto murmured against your lips.

You smiled gratefully. "Grazie Amore. You're the best." You said and hugged him tightly. "I know...But first we have to make up for something, don't you think?" He asked with a grin. You blushed and then laughed. "Indeed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

G was obviously not thrilled, but he did not argue with Primo and organized a ship that would take your little group to the island where Cozart retreated with his family and lived in peace. "Are you excited?" Giotto asked, laughing when he saw that you constantly walked back and forth nervously on the deck. "Of course. I believed that he is dead the whole time…I'm so happy to be able to see him." You exclaimed and Giotto smiled.

"I don't like that you're looking forward to see another man. Should I be worried? "He asked jokingly, because he absolutely trusted you. You chuckled before you put your arms around his waist from behind. "Of course not. You're my number 1 and I only love you." You said, leaning your head against his back. Giotto smiled and grabbed your arms to turn you around and hugged you close. "Exactly what I wanted to hear." He said and kissed you tenderly.

G watched you and turned his head to the side. "Tch." He muttered grumpily and lit a cigarette before he closed his eyes. "Do not worry G. We'll find you a woman." You laughed as you pulled away from Giotto. G opened one eye and looked annoyed at you. "I do not want a woman." He grumbled. "Okay okay, then a man." You giggled and G growled loudly as Giotto had to hold a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Meanwhile on the Shimon Island. Cozart took care of the young daughter of one of his guardians. The little girl loved to collect shells on the beach. Cozart picked up a shell and looked at it with a sad smile. "Shells. That reminds me of the Vongola. Cohesion and an impenetrable shell." he said and sighed, before the girl ran a few steps into the water. "Magi, don't go out too far!" Cozart called after her. The little girl turned around. "But Uncle Cozart, don't you see the ship over there? Never before a ship has passed by!" Magi said and Cozart blinked as he looked in the direction in which the girl pointed.

"You're right. The ship is on its way to this island…Strange, but do not worry. This island is surrounded by a protective barrier. No one who wants to harm us, can break through this barrier." Cozart reassured his people.

The ship broke through the barrier with ease, as Giotto blew a rift with his ring on the barrier so that they could pass through. "Sky flames...?! What a surprise." Cozart said and when the ship was close enough, he already saw a [h/c] woman standing in front.

"...[Y/n]?!" Cozart recognized his former right hand and looked at you as you could not wait any longer and just jumped from the ship into the shallow water and ran up to the redhead. "Cozart!" You shouted and fell right into his arms. Cozart lost his balance by the force of your embrace and fell backwards. "Woah slow down [Y/n]." Cozart laughed and hugged you tightly. "I can't believe it…I never thought I would be able to see you again." He said then, before he saw your tears. "And I can't believe you are actually alive. You idiots should've told me from the beginning! That was mean." You sobbed in his coat as the Shimon boss tried to calm you down. "I am sorry. We'll discuss this in the mansion." He said, waiting for the ship to welcome G and Giotto.

In one of the living rooms you sat together with a cup of coffee and cake. Cozart had to laugh when he heard how you had convinced the others. "It seems [Y/n] never changed since she left us. She was the one with the balls in our family back then too." the young Shimon boss chuckled and grinned in your direction, before you turned away with a little pout. "I do not know what was wrong with me. As a woman, you have to prevail among men…" You defended yourself.

Cozart smiled before he looked back at Giotto. "And before that you have avoided each other, because of Spades intrigue? This means that you still have not asked her? " He asked. "I did not had a chance yet…" the young Vongola boss admitted and forgot that his sweetheart was also present and now blinked questioningly. "What did you want to ask me Gio?" You asked. Giotto winced and blushed slightly as Cozart grinned. "He wants to marry you."

"COZART!" Giotto and G simultaneously shouted as you blushed bright red in an instant and looked at your Amore with an open mouth. "Why did you say that? Now the surprise is gone." Giotto sighed and slapped his hand over his face. Cozart chuckled apologetic. "Me dispiace, but until you would have asked her, her hair would have grown grey." the boss Shimon said amused and G growled annoyed before you put your hand over Giotto's and looked deep into his bright eyes. "If you still want to ask me, I'll pretend as if I had heard nothing." You winked and Giotto blinked before he smiled and closed his eyes.

"This is really something." the young Vongola Boss chuckled and stood up with you. He then went down on one knee and held your hands. "Even if Cozart has taken the surprise in advance, I'll say what I wanted to say originally." He began and cleared his throat. "Mia Bella, with the age of 14 years I had the good fortune to welcome you into my life and since that time many things have happened. But our feelings for each other have survived everything and that I have achieved so much until today and am the man I am today is all thanks to you." As G heard these words, he immediately wanted to express protests, but Cozart shut his mouth and grinned as he continued watching the romantic scene in front of him while he held G back.

"I can't put my love for you into words anymore, because nothing can express my feelings exactly. And you make me feel, that I am myself and still something special. And I want to spend my whole life trying to give you the same feeling. I want to fall asleep with you, wake up with you and watch our children grow up. [Y/n] [L/n], vuoi sposarmi? "Giotto spoke softly and presented you a magnificent gold ring with two precious [f/g]. Even an engraving could be seen in the inside: "Givro Eterna Affetto."

You looked at him with your mouth agape. Although you knew what was coming to you now, Giotto's warm hearted speech left you speechless. "Giotto…Of course I want to be your wife! Yes!" You shouted and fell right into his arms. Giotto smiled in relief and hugged you tightly before his gaze fell on Cozart, who also shed some tears due to the emotions. "That must be celebrated!" Cozart exclaimed and finally let go of G who could only stammer unrelated things.

Thereupon Cozart let his guardians show you a little theatre show with a story he knew Giotto and you loved. It was about a young love that had to deal with similar adversities when it came to acceptance of the relationship. We ignore at this point the inconspicuous looks at G…

While the performance hall was shrouded in complete darkness, so that the exposed stage could come into play, Giotto and you were a little fixated on each other, rather than the performance itself. Cozart - along with his people and G watched the show. The young couple, you and Giotto, however, sat next to each other and Giotto drew his chair unobtrusive a few millimetres closer to you every now and then. When he was close enough that it struck you, you raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "And what is that, when it's done?" You whispered so the others who sat a little further away couldn't hear anything. Giotto chuckled silently before he put his arm around you. "How can I enjoy a performance when I would much rather currently perform an little show of my own with my fiancé?" He whispered into your ear.

You blushed madly before you collected yourself and cleared your throat softly. "You're crazy…We are here at Cozart's and not at home." You said then. Giotto grinned slightly as his hand stroked your shoulder and went down your upper arm. "So what? Here also a bedroom can be found, or do you think they sleep on the floor?" He laughed softly. "Gio…" You sighed embarrassed.

Giotto was normally always a charming and courteous gentleman, but you knew a very different side of him…But you had to admit, it was always exciting with him.

"You'll have to wait until we're back home, Amore. We are going to behave ourselves here." You said, strictly, but you could not hide the breaking of your voice when Giotto's hand caressed your covered breast and lightly pinched your nipple through the fabric. "Gio, stop…" You murmured and nibbled on your lower lip as Giotto began to draw circles on your thigh. The young Vongola boss smiled in amusement. "I can't understand you, you have to talk louder." Giotto teased as he kissed your neck and let his hand disappeared under your skirt. "Ah~" You gasped and bit your lip.

"[Y/n]? Are you okay?" Cozart asked astonished. Giotto laughed softly. "Yes, she just needs fresh air. We will be right back, I'll go outside with her. I believe an upset stomach." Giotto said and lifted you up in his arms bridal style before he left the room. "Tch." G grumbled before we watched the performance until its end.

Giotto lunged through the corridors and searched for a room. You just laughed and shook your head. "What? I am only a man too..." the young boss defended himself apologetically and smiled broadly. "Yes, and every now and then you only think with your little friend down there…" you said as Giotto grinned. "He just has the best ideas sometimes." He winked and finally found a room with a large bed.

"Cozarts bedroom? We can't…" you sighed as Giotto laid you down onto the bed. "Mhm we don't have much choice. Only Cozarts bed is big enough for us." He said and began to kiss your neck. "But that is strange and aah…~" you weren't able to continue your protests as Giotto had traced your weak spot at this moment and nibbled on the spot while his hands are busy working on your top.

"Mhm an excellent choice to wear a blouse that you can untie completely from the front. Did you know about what would happen today? "Giotto asked and played with the strings that held your blouse together. You laughed softly. "You've got your Hyper Intuition, I have female Intuition. And that beats your Hyper Intuition by far." You replied as Giotto untied the knot and let his index finger trace on the corset underneath along the rim. "I dare to doubt that Amore." He smiled and ended the conversation with a demanding kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-Time skip because this is no Lemon, kids.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the passionate lovemaking Giotto held you close and kissed you again. "Do you already know who will marry us?" You asked and put a drenched strand of hair behind Giotto's ear. "Of course. Knuckle is perfect for that." Giotto chuckled exhausted from the previous activities but you grimaced. "If you can call it perfect to listen to a sermon that looks like this: Today, we are extremely assembled and lead this extreme pair in the extreme covenant of marriage" You mimicked Knuckle and Giotto had to chuckle.

"Nice imitation Amore." He smiled and leaned his forehead against your. "But is the speech so important? A very important person will marry us and everyone we love will be present. "He said then. "Everyone?" You asked incredulously and Giotto smiled. "We are getting married on this island…" he winked as you beamed and hugged him.

"You're the best!"

"I know Amore, I know."

END

EXTENDED ENDING

After the performance, it was planned that you were about to leave again, so it surprised G that Giotto and you had still not returned. He searched in every room and finally found the young couple in Cozart's bed. Asleep. "What the hell?!" G growled and stomped into the room. As he stood in front of the bed, you both woke up. "Oh hey G." Giotto yawned sleepily, but G grabbed him and you on your upper arms and pulled your naked bodies through the room. "Hey, we have to dress properly!" You blushed as G ran down the corridor with you. "No, we're already late. What do you actually think where we are? This is not a holiday trip." G snarled and dragged you both through Cozart's lobby, where the young Shimon boss stood dumbfounded.

"Bye, Cozart. See ya at our wedding." Giotto laughed and you held your free hand against your private parts in order to cover at least your womanhood. Cozart touched his bloody nose and waved after you.

300 years later

Enma went pale before he fainted with a red face, as told Reborn him how the preserved blood of his ancestor Cozart came into the ampoule...

*vuoi sposarmi? = Will you be my wife?  
>*Givro Eterna Affetto = I swear eternal Love<br>*[f/g] – Favorite gem


End file.
